


Tuffnut’s Not-So-Brilliant Idea

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fics [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Banned Together Bingo, Dragons: Defenders of Berk, Dragons: Riders of Berk, Fantasy, Gen, Minor Injuries, Non-Explicit Underage Nudity, Penis Measuring, Silly, Swearing, Teenagers, Terrible Terrors (How to Train Your Dragon), This is a silly fanfic, Underage Nudity, penis comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Tuffnut tries to compare a Terrible Terror with a certain organ of his. As one does. Tuffnut will probably never live this down.
Series: Ashley's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839256
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Tuffnut’s Not-So-Brilliant Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Speak a Foreign Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774347) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 



> This was written for Banned Together Bingo 2020 @bannedtogetherbingo2020 for the space “Fantasy”. 
> 
> Inspired by something jayalaw said in a Discord Server. 
> 
> I also specifically noted “How to Speak a Foreign Tongue” from afterandalasia's [Life Built on Snow and Ashes series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/351317) as influence for the use of they/them/their pronouns for dragons who were of unknown sex or were intersex (and just in general) as I chose to not specify the sex of the Terrible Terror. 
> 
> This takes place roughly around Riders/Defenders of Berk, where the Riders are still HTTYD1-age.

Tuffnut had a brilliant idea! He wanted to see if the length of a Terrible Terror dragon was at all comparable to the length of his dick.

So, he captured… well, if one could call simply picking up one of the Terrible Terrors that lived on Berk capturing. It was more like picking up a cat. So, he picked one up, and carried them up to the Berk Dragon Training Academy.

Once there, he found the measuring tape thingy that they sometimes used for measuring dragons. It was nerd stuff that he usually let Fishlegs and Hiccup focus on.

He set the dragon on his shoulders so he could take his pants off, or at least, let his pants rest at his knees.

Once he did that, he held the measuring tape with one hand near his dick, and the Terrible Terror in his other hand. He held the small dragon carefully around the neck only so the dragon could be measured lengthwise.

Perhaps there were other ways to do this but…

He was so focused on trying to look at the Terror, his dick, and the measuring tape, trying to do the comparison, that he failed to hear the sound of large dragon wings.

“What… what in the Thor are you doing?” Hiccup asked. He then let out a squeak, upon realizing what organ was out.

Hiccup then did what Tuffnut would describe as pirouette on his metal leg and looked away, choosing to look at Toothless instead. It was surprisingly graceful.

“Don’t look, Astrid!” Hiccup exclaimed; his voice high pitched.

She was climbing down from Stormfly when she said, “What are you talking about?”

She then made eye contact with Tuffnut. Her eyes briefly looked down, and then back up. Suddenly, the roof of the Academy was very interesting to her.

“I can explain,” Tuffnut said.

Suddenly, they heard the growling sound of an annoyed Terrible Terror, who must have been tired of being held in the way they were.

This got Astrid and Hiccup to look in Tuffnut’s direction again, and they had front-row seats to watching as the Terrible Terror flapped their wings, growled in Tuffnut’s direction, which had Tuffnut gasp in surprise, finally letting go of the dragon. Following this the dragon divebombed at Tuffnut’s member.

Tuffnut gasped and then cursed.

“Ow! He bit my dick and nuts! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!” Tuffnut exclaimed. He groaned in pain as he dropped to the ground.

The Terrible Terror growled one more time at Tuffnut, and then proceeded to fly off in a huff.

“Gee, maybe don’t try to measure your thingy while holding a dragon,” Astrid said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for it!” Hiccup exclaimed. He paused. “Tuff, mind filling us in on why you were holding measuring tape and a dragon near your… penis.”

“My brother was what?”

“What’s that about a penis?”

A squeak.

Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs, respectively, Hiccup realized without having to look.

Well, now they all knew.

Tuff would probably never live this down.

Well, Fishlegs was likely to never bring it up again. Tuffnut’s own sister or Snotlout? The opposite was true. They would likely bring it up again.

“Fuck!” Tuffnut exclaimed, groaning. “My nuts really hurt! That little dragon really packs a wallop! I was just trying to compare the length of my dick to the length of the dragon!”

“And?” Astrid asked.

“Someone get Gothi please.”


End file.
